


the good usage of the alpha voice

by grosskopf



Series: self-indulgent AUs [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time Topping, Girl Penis, Large Cock, Lube, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Present Tense, Shameless Smut, alpha!Kelly AU, it's more bottoming for an inexperienced top, than being a power bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosskopf/pseuds/grosskopf
Summary: "I don't youcouldknot anyone at this point.""Oh, yeah? Quit teasing me or Iwillknot you."For a moment, she's sure she fucked it up. [...] But then she notices Cameron's response.It's not anger, she doesn't yell back or tries to attack Kelly. She doesn't even get up to leave in anger and disgust. She stays. And her body reacts. Cameron's face turns red real quickly and the blush disappears under her collar. Her eyes change, the change of when she's turned on by something Kelly did.or: the one where Kelly accidentaly discovers that Cameron has a thing for the alpha voice.
Relationships: Cameron Mitchell/Kelly Campbell
Series: self-indulgent AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116224
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	the good usage of the alpha voice

**Author's Note:**

> yes, I'll be posting some AUs of my original works (I'm too lazy to create a set of characters everytime I want to write something new), starting with alpha!Kelly. not sure if Colin would still be an alpha in this AU or a beta, all I know Kelly still a bottom and is surprised by the fact that Cameron is also a bottom but who tops all the time because everyone thinks she's a top. and that they're in a real relationship here, it's after the divorce so I guess Colin's secondary sex isn't that important. 
> 
> it's sorta "first time topping" for Kelly because she never topped an alpha.

Kelly is happily a self-proclaimed alpha with an omega soul, so she doesn't hesitate to bottom for her sexual partners regardless of their secondary sex. She knows it's not that hard to find someone up to top an alpha like her, mostly because she doesn't look like a stereotypical alpha. Kelly looks like an average omega, with scent blockers, it's hard to notice she is an alpha unless you pay attention to details. But she's out there happily bottoming. She even had some difficulty dating omegas. As much as she did like having sex with them – it _is_ supposed to be good and does feel good –, it was hard to find one up to do some pegging. 

So she's more than hapoy to find an alpha like Cameron (and she wished she found Cameron before she had got together with Colin, as good as he was, he wasn't an alpha that could wreck her). And yes, Cameron's personality was great, she's an awesome girlfriend, but she also has a good alpha cock. She could could and be sweet, but also could push her down against the bed and fuck her brains out and knot her until Kelly feels boneless. 

The only real problem is how much prep is needed when she's trying to be fucked by someone as big as Cameron. She thinks it's adorable how Cameron gets flustered every time she comments anything about her size. _It isn't my fault you're in the large size of the spectrum,_ Kelly told her this a bunch of times. The detective gets flustered a lot, to be honest, it doesn't matter how many times they fuck, it doesn't matter how long they've been dating... Cameron will _always_ be red when Kelly says anything about how much lube they use, her lack of gag reflex, and just anything about them having sex.

It's cute as hell.

So Kelly doesn't stop teasing her and is happy when Cameron teases back, or even just teases her when she has the opening for that. The latter makes Kelly feel like Cameron does trust her and feel comfortable around her. It's a nice reminder. They're talking about Kelly's upcoming rut, more specifically about how she thinks it's useless since she's currently dating a fellow alpha.

"It's stupid," she says. "I don't even know when was the last time I knotted someone."

"Well, I thought your dick was useless."

"Hey! You _touch_ it."

"A few times, you barely need it."

"Look, you're on the large side, ok? That big ass cock does reach _there_ ," she says, rolling her eyes. "I doubt you could take _my_ knot."

"I doubt you _could_ knot anyone at this point."

"Oh, yeah? **Quit teasing me or I** **_will_ ** **knot you.** "

 _Fuck_.

For a moment, she's sure she _fucked it up_ . Because _no alpha_ likes when someone uses the alpha voice on them. It doesn't matter if you're in a relationship, that's not a thing you're supposed to do. The alpha voice is reserved for omegas in heat, usually to force them to take a break. (Depending on the person, orders are the only thing that keeps them fed and hydrated.) She knows this, she did it before, it's the only way to make sure the omega will keep themself properly fed and hydrated. Some omegas, and even betas, are open to it out of a heat situation.

But alphas?

They just _despise_. Not even Kelly herself is a fan of it, even if her fantasies have Cameron using it, but they also have Cameron knotting and breeding her. She doesn't think she'd do half of what happens in her fantasies. 

But then she notices Cameron's response.

It's not anger, she doesn't yell back or tries to attack Kelly. She doesn't even get up to leave in anger and disgust. She stays. And her body reacts. Cameron's face turns red real quickly and the blush disappears under her collar. Her eyes change, the the same change of when she's turned on by something Kelly did or said. (Usually something she did. Maybe because Kelly developed the habit of sitting on Cameron's lap, sometimes just to cuddle, sometimes to get naughty.) 

"Oh... Cameron?"

"W-what?"

"I- what is going on?"

"I d-don't know what you're t-talking about."

She still stutters when she's lying, it's worse when she's nervous: "I didn't mean to... you don't seem angry about the alpha voice."

"I... uh- you- you have a nice voice."

"Thanks?" She looks at her up and down, she notices the light change in the scent of the air - so light that she only notices because she got used to Cameron's common tame scent. "Cameron."

"Y-yes?"

"Are you turned on?"

"Maybe," she manages to get even redder. "Maybe... _maybe_ I like it."

"I'm... thanks? Uh. It was just my voice or what I said too?"

"I wouldn't... I wouldn't mind if you topped me."

"Oh," it's Kelly's turn to blush. "I could if you want me to."

"It would be nice. It would be really nice."

* * *

Kelly is... nervous.

 _Very_ nervous.

She's almost shaking.

"Kelly," Cameron says, she sneaks her arms around Kelly and Kelly hugs her shoulders. "We don't have to do it if you don't want to."

For a moment, she just sinks in Cameron's warmth. Both are in the same state of undress, wearing boxer briefs and bras. She's getting used to seeing more of Cameron's skin (she's happy that Cameron isn't scared of showing skin) and it makes her feel all warm inside when they hug like this. Kelly knows that her own body is sharper than you'd expect just looking at her, that's on looking like an omega, but Cameron's body is all strong muscles under soft skin. It feels good, they seem to fit nicely in their tight hugs. 

She easily wraps Kelly in a cocoon of gentle warmth, it makes her feel a little less nervous.

"I do. I want to," Kelly whispers against Cameron's neck. "I just... I'm nervous."

"You'll do good."

"I don't know about that."

"Kelly, you did it before."

"About that..."

Cameron moves back to look at her: "What?"

"I never topped an _alpha_. I mean, I told you: I mostly had things with beta guys and other alphas. _I am a little bottom_."

"You don't have to do this if you're uncomfortable doing this. It's ok."

"I want to."

"Ok, ok, good. You know the drill, we did it a lot of times. It's just a role reversal," she says. "We don't need that much prep, I did some beforehand."

"You did?"

"Kelly, darling, you're _thick_. I'm proactive, I also want to make your job easier."

"I can see that," she eyes the bedside table and the little collection of condoms, different lubes, and cockrings. "What do you want me to use?"

"You choose, we talked about it."

"I wasn't expecting so many condoms. Do we need them?"

"One, I don't know your opinion on barebacking when you top. Two, I wasn't sure what's your condom size."

"I'm clean, you're clean, I don't mind if you don't mind. And it's large, as you said, I'm _thick._ I see you have cockrings."

"Well, I almost knotted the first time I topped an alpha. You know, dicks are very stupid and thinks any hole is a breeding ground."

"Oh."

"You don't have to use it if you don't want to."

"I... it's ok. The last thing I want to do is hurt you, I guess knotting would be very painful. I never used a cockring, tho."

"It's alright, I can help you. If you want to, I can guide you."

"Power bottoming?"

"More like _bottoming for a virgin_."

"I'm not a virgin!"

"You never topped an alpha, you're just like a virgin. Do you want guidance or not?"

Kelly sighs, but nods, Cameron isn't wrong: "Yeah, I don't want to hurt you."

"Ok, so lay on you back."

"You're holding me."

"Ok, I'll lay you on your back then."

Cameron lifts her, she barely needs effort to do this, and turns, she gently puts Kelly on the bed. She kisses her, moves her hands up on her back, and opens the bra. She gives Kelly's boobs a minute of attention, leaving marks, fresh marks considering Kelly's skin is always marked by her alpha. Kelly doesn't know if she should focus on Cameron's hands or on how the fellow alpha is straddling her hips. Cameron grinds down a bite, her fingers teasing Kelly's nipple while she bites the other.

Cameron changes her position so she's between Kelly's legs. Her fingers move down towards her crotch, Kelly loves how Cameron's fingers leave an invisible path of fire. Cameron lets her fingers follow the waistband of Kelly's briefs, never breaking the eye-contact. Her fingers are always so _soft_ and _gentle_ that it almost hurts.

"I'll touch you here, ok?"

"Yeah."

 _She's considerate even when she's the bottom,_ Kelly thinks. Cameron lets a hand on her hip, sneaking her thumb under the waistband and caressing soothingly, her other hand keeps moving down, she touches Kelly's tights first. She lets the tip of her forefinger trace the outline of Kelly's cock. She holds and squeezes, making Kelly moan. Kelly lifts her hips to help Cameron to pull her briefs off, the release of pressure is welcomed. Cameron keeps eye contact when wraps her fingers around Kelly, the woman could say she likes how those large hands easily embrace her girth.

"You're harder than I thought you'd be," she says, she lazily moves her hand down than up. Kelly is almost as surprised as the detective, even if she know that thinking about Cameron's sexy existence turn her on easily. "Cockring or not?"

"Yeah, yeah ,it seems to be a good idea."

"Ok, stay here."

Kelly nods (as if she wants to be anywhere else). Cameron steps out of the bed. Kelly can't avoid staring at her when Cameron pulls down her briefs, she's almost as hard as Kelly. She grabs one of the bottles of lube and a cockring. She quickly climbs back into the bed and is kneeling between Kelly's legs in a minute.

"You have to tell me if it's too tight, ok?"

"Ok."

Cameron puts the lube beside her knee and pushes the cockring down Kelly's shaft, when it reaches the base, she starts to adjust. She tightens slowly, observing Kelly's reactions. She lets Cameron do it until she feels it's enough to avoid knotting but without strangulating her so hard that it could probably make her dick fall off.

"Do you want me to put on a condom? So I don't make a mess on your belly," she asks while putting a knee on each side of Kelly's tights.

"No, it would be lovely to have you making a mess on me."

Cameron blushes: "O-ok. Right," she takes the lube again. "Prep is never too much, so... wait a minute."

"I can help you," Kelly sits up, she puts her hands on Cameron's ass. "May I?"

"Sure."

Kelly takes the lube bottle, she quickly covers her forefinger with it. Her hand goes back to holding Cameron's ass, this time pulling her buttcheek enough to have some space. She pushes her fingertip, she breaches into Cameron's entrance easier than she assumed it would be. But it makes sense considering Cameron did some considerable prep before that moment. She fingers Cameron slowly, working up until she can fit a second finger. She pulls out only to put more lube. Cameron's little moans only encourage her to keep fingerfucking the alpha.

"You can put another finger if you want to."

"Oh, ok."

Kelly stops to cover her fingers with lube and carefully pushes them in. Cameron's moan makes Kelly whole body react. If she wasn't already rock hard, she'd be just by the other alpha moaning her name. How warm and tight she's around her fingers is proof that the cockring is pretty useful. Three fingers feels almost like too much, but she knows how thick she is and this could actually help to make the penetration less painful.

(She knows it could be hard to make penetration smooth even when having sex with people who had the _self-lubrication hole_ feature.) 

"I think it's enough."

Cameron says and Kelly nods, easing her fingers out, already missing the tight warmth. The detective pushes her to make her lay on her back again. Cameron covers her cock with a generous amount of lube, making sure every inch is shining with lube. When she seems satisfied, she lets the bottle aside and knee-walks forwards so she can straddle Kelly's hips. Kelly wonders for a moment if she also looks so hot when she's on Cameron's lap.

(Maybe yes, maybe not, Kelly is far from sure. She can say she’s a little bit biased with how much she thinks Cameron is attractive.)

Cameron holds her in place, moving down just enough to let the tip touch her entrance. With locked eye contact, she lowers her body. She slowly sits on Kelly's cock, embracing her inch by inch, carefully impaling herself onto the doctor's thickness. She’s glad Cameron is on top, Kelly is sure she would bottom out too fast and too rough and hurt the alpha.

"Are you ok?" Kelly asks when Cameron she finished sitting down.

"Yes," her voice breaks. "It's so good," she clenches, and Kelly almost cums. "We should've done this before."

Kelly agrees, she nods to show it. She's not sure if she ever felt this good when inside someone. (She thought that omega in heat was supposed to be the superior option, but now she thinks that Cameron is the superior option.) She's glad the cockring is stopping her from knotting the woman and of cumming before they even really started. She wants to just _watch_ Cameron ride her until the alpha orgasms and covers her stomach with all that juicy cum.

Cameron places her hands on Kelly's belly, warm and still sticky with lube. Her eyes are burning with _lust_ and Kelly would look at her like this for hours. Then Cameron _finally_ starts to move, barely an inch at first and keeping a very slow pace. Up and down, a small circle with her hips, the up and down.

She isn’t sure about where she should look. Cameron’s blissed expression and eyes burning, or how her muscles seem to move softly under her skin, or watch how her cock appears and disappears when Cameron moves up and down, or Cameron’s rock hard cock bouncing and dripping pre-cum.

(Is Cameron also not sure where to look either when Kelly rides her?)

Cameron leans in, placing a hand on each side of Kelly’s head without changing her riding pace: "Why your hands aren’t touching me?"

"Uh..." she notices that she’s holding onto the sheets. "Where do you want them?"

"Put one on the back of my neck and the other on my waist," Kelly obeys her. "Use your alpha voice if you’re up to it."

"It turns you on?"

"A lot."

Kelly nods: " **So you like to be under another alpha’s control?** "

"Yes," she whispers, moving her hips down _harder_ , Kelly almost pushes her own hips up to help.

" **You’re such a good little slut** ," Kelly pulls her face closer and Cameron buries her nose on her neck and Kelly feels it’s easier to talk that kind of stuff when she doesn’t see Cameron’s face. " **You feel fucking great bouncing on my cock, gonna fill you up as a reward.** "

Kelly knows how to talk with omegas, but it seems to work with Cameron too. Maybe there’s some truth on _every alpha has a breeding kink_ , Cameron’s is just a bit different. She wouldn’t complain, not when she can feel how her words make Cameron move harder, moan and clench and making a little mess of pre-cum on Kelly’s stomach.

" **You’re such a whore, all open and raw for an alpha’s big cock,** " she pushes her hips up and hits deeper, pokes _there_ and Cameron whimpers on her neck. " **You’re so fucking** **_tight_ ** **,** " she moves both hands to hold Cameron’s butt. " **Can you feel me good? Wrecking your little fuckhole? Answer me**."

" _Yes_ , you’re so deep. So thick," Cameron sneaks an arm around Kelly’s waist. "I’ll turn, I want you to pound."

Kelly nods. Cameron easily wraps her waist and uses her weight to turn, she lets out a little groan when Kelly’s dick shifts inside in an almost painful way. It’s a little bit weird to be on top but inside Cameron instead of having Cameron inside her. The detective readjusts her legs around Kelly, ankles crossing behind her and limiting how much Kelly could move.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," Cameron answers. "Be as rough as you can."

"Ok," Kelly nods. " **You will feel me for days**."

Cameron rolls her eyes and throws her head back when Kelly starts to move. She goes deep, carefully hard and moving slow. It’s a torture for her too, she has to focus so she doesn’t cum, bottoming out makes her feel _so much_ . It’s overwhelming (and she has no idea how Cameron manages to last so long when she tops, it’s like Cameron is _milking_ her the same way an omega would). Kelly kneels back, as much as Cameron lets her.

Cameron on top of her looks good, Cameron under her looks good.

How her body reacts to this pleasure is a bit different than when she’s fucking Kelly. She’s flustered, muscles flexing and a constant reminder that Cameron’s body is a human sized weapon. Her cock is also a… nice vision. That bottom part of her soul wants to just jump on Cameron’s cock and ride the cum out of her. Instead, she just keeps moving.

"You’re so beautiful," Kelly whispers almost too low for the woman under her to hear. " **You look so good, taking all my cock like a good slut,** " Kelly wraps her fingers around Cameron’s cock. "Let me help you with this."

Cameron whimpers when Kelly moves her hand up and down, lubed by Cameron’s pre-cum. She tries to not moan too loud when Cameron clenches hard around her. Kelly tries her best to keep the pace on both of her motions.

" **Cum for me, my beautiful baby girl**."

Cameron moans louder, shooting her load hard, _a lot of load_ and Kelly isn’t complaining. And definitely not complaining when it does pushes her over the edge. She isn’t sure how much is just the build up, how much is Cameron clenching around her how much is having Cameron cumming all over her hand and making a mess on herself.

"We really should have done this before," Cameron whispers.

"We could do it again."

"I hope we do."

**Author's Note:**

> [feel free to request stuff on Tumblr](https://captainemoboi.tumblr.com)


End file.
